deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Billy Lenz
Billy or (Billy Lenz in the remake) is the main antagonist of the 1974 slasher film Black Christmas. 'Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far' *'Billy Lenz vs Billy Chapman' (Completed) Battle Record |-|Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 0 * Losses: 0 * Draws: 1 Possible Opponents *Billy Chapman (Silent Night, Deadly Night) *Eric Slater (The House on Sorority Row) *Craig (The Dorm That Dripped Blood) *Killer (Final Exam) *Bill Roberts (Intruder) *Cory Foster (Cheerleader Camp) *Pamela Voorhees (Friday the 13th) History Original In the original Black Christmas, Billy is a mysterious man who sneaks into a sorority house on Christmas Eve through the attic. Once up in the attic, he proceeds to make obscene phone calls to the girls downstairs and creep around the house. While sneaking around the house, Billy uses various objects to kill off the girls one by one. It is revealed that he has called before and was given the nickname "The Moaner" by the sorority girls. He is also implied to be behind various crimes in the neighborhood. Eventually, Billy escapes being caught and tricks the remaining college girl into killing her boyfriend. Though, little is known about him, his phone calls offer some pieces of a backstory. Bob Clark's Version In a Black Christmas documentary, the film's director gives Billy a backstory. Billy was a mentally unstable child who lived with his parents and sister, Agnes. One Christmas Eve, Billy murders his parents and locks his sister in the basement. But Agnes escapes and calls the police, resulting in Billy being put in a mental asylum. Their house is then turned into a sorority house. Remake Billy was given a last name and more backstory in the remake, though they can be looked at as different characters. William Lenz was born with a rare disease that made his skin yellow. One night while watching through a hole, Billy's mother and her boyfriend kill his father and bury his body under the house. After witnessing this, Billy remains silent sitting in a rocking chair in the attic for years. One night, his mother goes into the attic and has sex with him, which results in a pregnancy. She gives birth to a baby named Agnes. Death Battle Info Background *'Full Name: Billy' *'Aliases: The Moaner' *'Occupation: Sexual Predator/Serial Killer' *'Targets college girls' Powers/Abilities *'Stealth mastery' *'Athletic human strength' *'Speed' *'Skilled with a knife' *'Manipulation' *'Versatility' Arsenal *'Plastic bag' *'Crane hook' *'Glass/Crystal Unicorn' Feats *'Inspired an urban legend.' *'Entered and crept around a sorority house with ten people in it, undetected.' *'Took out trained police officers.' *'Swung a hook hard enough to impale a 340 lbs woman and lifted her with one hand.' *'Tricked and fooled level-headed college girls and the police.' Weaknesses/Flaws *'Mortal' *'Insane' *'Doesn't carry weapons on him' *'Long-range combat' Gallery Billyblackchristmas 01.jpg|The glass unicorn, Billy uses to murder one of the sorority girls. External Links *Billy on the Villains Wiki *Billy on the Black Christmas Wiki Category:Combatants with a unique weapon Category:Holiday characters Category:Horror Movie Combatatants Category:Human Category:Knife Wielders Category:Male Category:Serial Killers Category:What-If? Combatants